The present invention relates to a tube bending apparatus with an inner mandrel for the tube to be bent.
Tube bending apparatus with an inner mandrel for the tube to be bent are well known in the art.
The known tube bending apparatus have, however, the disadvantage that the tube to be bent can be moved only from the front end of the mandrel onto the same so that a continuous operation of the apparatus is not possible.
In order to carry out one or a plurality of bending operations the tube has to be moved from the front end of the mandrel in one direction onto the same, whereas after the bending operations have been performed, the bent tube is to be moved in the opposite direction over the front end of the mandrel away from the same and subsequently transported further.